Conventional pneumatic rotational cleaning tool nose cones typically require frequent maintenance in which an inner fluid tube of the pneumatic rotating exit tube is replaced. The inner fluid tube is a tube that is positioned in an inner cavity of the pneumatic rotating exit tube. As described in FIG. 5 of patent EP 2255885, when the user presses a control lever of the spray gun, a flow of compressed air or fluid is forced into a barrel through an intake port. The intake flow of compressed air or fluid is then guided through an inner fluid tube that is in an elongated tubular body portion and curved nozzle tip of the pneumatic rotating exit tube to an outside of the inside wall of the fluid delivery housing. When the high speed flow of compressed air of fluid is flowing through the connection area between the elongated tubular body portion and the curved nozzle tip of the pneumatic rotating exit tube an eccentric force is produced, causing rotation of the pneumatic rotating exit tube relative to the fluid delivery housing and therefore the output flow of compressed air or fluid is forced out of the orifice of the fluid delivery housing mist of fine drops of fluid, in the case that compressed fluid is forced through the intake port into the barrel. Significantly, the inner fluid tube is thrown-about chaotically within the atomizer. The friction between the inner fluid tube and the pneumatic rotating exit tube causes sufficient wear on the inner fluid tube to require replacement of the inner fluid tube after approximately 300 hours of operation.